


easy

by sweetchems



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Projekt Revolution, Sub Gerard Way, Vaginal Fingering, gerard way has an oral fixation thats all thank u, prorev 07 aka the sluttiest tour ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard is easy, and he knows he is.He doesn't mind though, and neither does Lindsey.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> hey look. more gerz mommy kink.  
> i promise this is the last one i just had to get a more detailed oneshot into the world because gerard is c u t e to write like this.  
> next thing will probably be back to ur regularly scheduled frank and gee content.

Gerard is easy. Doesn't even try to pretend he isn't. Well, maybe he does pretend a _little_ , but that's just to get Lindsey shoving him up against the nearest wall or surface and kissing him. Sometimes it's hard to find a wall or surface in one of these travelling music festival deals like Pro Rev, but they manage, even if they have to wait till nearly midnight to get any _time_ together.

He likes how Lindsey kisses him. It's wet and messy and rough, smears her lipstick all over his mouth. Her hands mess up his hair, tugging and pulling at it until he's a quivering mess that can hardly stand on two feet. She'll bring one hand down and kinda press it around his throat from the back, putting pressure high up on both sides of his neck, and it'll get him to part his lips so she can push her tongue in, bite his bottom lip.

"M-momma, _please_ …." Gerard stammers when she pulls away, his voice high and raspy, red lipstick smeared on his lips and his sweaty hair all a mess. 

Slipping her hands down to pin his twitching hips to the wall, Lindsey smiles. "Yes, pretty boy? What do you want mommy to do to you…?" She hums playfully, brushing her fingers over the bulge in Gerard's jeans.

Tossing his head back, Gerard whines and bucks into the touch. "M-mommy, want mommy's fingers in m-my…." His cheeks turn as red as Lindsey's short skirt, and he bites his lip.

"Cute little thing…. You want momma to fuck you on her fingers, sweetie? Like we did the other day?" Lindsey purrs, her voice low and dirty as she grips Gerard's hard-on through his jeans, squeezes, like she's feeling him up.

"Y-yes mommy…!" Gerard gasps, shuddering and sweating in what suddenly feels like too many layers of clothing. His blush somehow deepens at the memory of 'the other day', when they'd made the mistake of making out in his bunk on My Chem's bus, and someone- he didn't hear who- managed to very nearly happen across him under Lindsey, both of them almost naked and covered in hickeys, her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and two of her fingers filling him.

Tonight, they're hiding out actually _in_ the venue, but as far as humanly possible from the main stage as they could get, since trying to get off while a band you _know_ is playing is weirdly similar to trying to get off while your parents are in the next bedroom over. Fucking awkward.

"You know," Lindsey hums as she undoes the fly of Gerard's jeans, pinning his hip to the wall with her free hand, "I'm sorta surprised, still…. That someone who's such a little exhibitionist onstage is so shy in bed…." Her tone is light and teasing, but it still makes Gerard blush.

At a loss for words, Gerard stammers a little, the noise pitching into a squeak when Lindsey tugs his jeans down to bunch up at his knees, and his cock springs up, fully hard and leaking like a motherfucker. 

"No underwear?" She sounds almost surprised with him, but a giggle falls from her lips at how red he's turning. "So greedy for attention, aren't you, sweetheart? Want everyone to know how dirty you are…." She purrs playfully, leaning in so the words are spoken right by Gerard's ear, and so she can nip at his earlobe before she pulls back.

"Ye- yes mommy…!" Gerard mewls, arching his hips weakly when Lindsey wraps her hand around his cock. "I-I like havin' people look at me, 's…. I-it makes me feel good, momma…." He whines. "L-like, real real good…."

Lindsey seems caught between awe and amusement, and it makes him blush even harder. "Fuck, sweetheart… look at you, you're perfect…." She breathes, dragging one hand up to Gerard's lips. Before he can even make a sound, she's pushing two fingers into his mouth, and ordering "suck."

He does as he's told, _of course_ . "Good boy…." Lindsey purrs, reaching down with her free hand to stroke his cock, until he's leaking all over her fingers and quivering from all the restraint he's using to _behave_.

When she pops her fingers out of Gerard's mouth with a small, slick noise, he leans after them, licking at her fingers eagerly until they're out of reach. "M _-mommy_ ," He whines pitifully, glancing through his dark lashes at her. 

"Shh, hon, it's okay…. Momma's gonna take care of you, just like you asked, okay?" Lindsey coos, slipping her free hand between his thighs to make him part them gently, letting her slip one finger slowly into his tight hole, working him open.

Gerard whimpers, brows furrowing together and upward and eyes fluttering shut. "M-momma, feels good…." He mewls, his voice shot from singing but still going all high and sweet like it always does when he's needy. "F-fuck, _ah_ …."

After a moment, Lindsey crooks her finger just right to rub against his prostate, and he sobs out a desperate " _mommy_!", his hips bucking up. She presses her lips to his, and he melts, squirming with need against her in his black tee and faded jacket. His bare cock presses against her hip through her skirt when she presses against him, and he whines at the friction, too desperate to worry about leaking all over the material.

When Lindsey pulls back from his lips to let him catch his breath, there's tears in his eyes from desperation. "Awh, such a pretty boy, Gee…. Look at all those tears…." She hums, bringing her free hand up to pet his hair slowly. "Deep breaths, sweetheart, let's see if you can take a little more…."

Gerard takes a few shaky breaths, lets his head press back into the wall as Lindsey tentatively presses a second finger into him. "A- _ah_ , mommy…! M-more, deeper, please, _ah_ , momma…!" He whines, throwing his head back when she scissors her fingers inside of him just a little, just enough to notice. When both of her fingers brush his prostate, his toes curl in his boots, and he scrabbles at the wall behind him with short painted nails. He settles down into soft noises after a few minutes, squirming and mewling, eyes wide as he watches his dick twitch and leak, curving up towards his stomach.

"M-momma…." He whimpers, all his body wanting to light up with pleasure and go slack all at the same time. God, he just wants to sink down to his knees, he can hardly even _stand_ , and he'd be sunk down to the floor if Lindsey wasn't completely holding him up.

He nearly fucking bursts into tears when her free hand curls around his dick, thumb brushing the head and fingers applying just the right amount of pressure to the shaft, all of the overwhelming pleasure coming back to him in a flood, and with how damn _pressed_ he is for sex, it takes him barely any time before he's spilling over her fingers with a high pitched cry that he has to muffle with his hands. Cheeks burning red with shame at himself for coming so early, too early, he sags against the wall as he releases, babbling "M-mommy- momma, please, _please_ …! Ah, _Linds_ \- I'm- _fuck_ , oh, _God_ \- fuck!"

"There we go, Gee… such a _good_ boy…." Lindsey praises softly as he comes down, breathing heavily, and he whines at her praise. She brings her come-soaked fingers up to his lips, and pushes them in. "Mhm, just like that, hon, clean up your mess…." She coos as he curls his fingers around her hand tentatively, suckling on the digits in his mouth.

She takes one of his trembling hands in her free one once he's got her clean, pulling her fingers from inside him so she can guide his hand up between her legs, around the soft material of her boyshort panties. He whimpers softly when he feels how wet she is, fingers playing cautiously between her legs. " _Good boy_ ," She breathes, and Gerard can tell she's just as desperate as him, she's been waiting all day too. "Do you wanna make mommy feel really good, sweetheart?" She purrs.

Cheeks flaming red, Gerard nods.

Guiding him with soft, low words, Lindsey tells him how she likes to be touched. And he _knows_ what she likes, but for some reason, being told what to do to please her is _such_ a turn on for him. And he's still shaking from the aftershocks of coming so fast, but he tries to keep his hand steady as he shallowly pushes a finger into her, and then two, nearly moaning out at how soft and wet her insides feel around him.

"Ah, _shit_ , mhm, that's it, sweetheart, can you go a little deeper for mommy?" Lindsey coos, wrapping her hand around his wrist to better guide him.

Gerard nods his head, mewling a soft "yes momma…!" as he pushes his fingers in, curving them slightly as she instructs next. When Lindsey presses in to kiss his neck, murmuring little praises, he nearly loses all his focus, so she takes his wrist and holds it still, and starts to pretty much _ride_ his fingers. The way she _uses_ him to get herself off makes him whine, it makes him feel so easy, so used up. He leans forward with a little whimper, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she presses into him, getting herself off. 

Soft, rough but needy sounds leave her lips, intermingling with curses as she draws close to her climax. "F-fuck, Gee, angel, 'm gonna come…. Move your fingers a little, go on honey…." She demands between gasps, and when Gerard does as he's told, it's hardly any time before she's releasing over his fingers with a moan. 

Even as Lindsey's shaking a little from her orgasm, when he takes out his fingers, she guides his hand to his lips. "Clean up, sweetheart, there's a good boy…." She praises as he takes his own fingers into his mouth, and Gerard preens, whining softly. "How's that taste, baby?"

"'s bitter…." Gerard almost complains, batting his lashes a little to tease her as he pulls his fingers from his mouth.

Leaning in close, Lindsey teases back, "I see you don't _mind_ though." And she kisses him. It's messy as always, but tender as they wind down together.


End file.
